The New Life--Part 1
by DarkPrincess
Summary: 19 yr. old Max has finally escaped Manticore and is scared of her new life, her freedom...but with the help of Logan, she might just get through.


Author: Justine aka *DarKPrincess*  
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
Title: The new Life--part 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dark Angel....blah blah...please don't sue.  
Summary: At 19 yrs old, Max has finally managed to run away from Manticore and is new to the new life, to the freedom...maybe with the help of Logan, she'll pull through.  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usually, someone like me, wouldn't be scared of anything, yet at this moment, i'm terrified of everything. Was it a good idea to run away from manticore? Yes. Yes of course it was. I finally have the one thing i've always dreamed of, the one thing that I truly desired and wished for every single day. I have freedom. It doesn't get better than this, or does it? I sue hope so, because i'm scared. Where do I go now? What do I do now? It's so big out here, i'm lost, completely and utterly lost. I've never been on my own like this. I guess I should start looking for a place to stay. When I was younger, my bed was placed beside the window and I could see all the houses and the families that lived in them. It seemed like the perfect life and now, i'll finally take part in it.  
  
I've been walking for a week now and i'm not all that tired. I've had to scratch for food, but it's easy when your, well, me. Actually, maybe I should rest. I guess I am pretty tired now that I think of it. I sit down on the rock nearby, and rest my head on my knees as I feel myself falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel like i'm being shaken. My eyes open wide as I notice a man tapping my face, waiting for me to awaken. I push him off me and quickly stand to my feet. I dart my eyes on him suspiciously. What the hell does he think he's doing?  
  
He stood up and looked at me, shocked, "I'm sorry to have scared you, are you alright?"  
  
He looks at me with such concern that it scares me. He cares? I can tell that he's waiting for a response but I something inside is telling me not to answer, so I just nod.  
  
He smiles. The nicest smile i've ever seen. I bite my lip, trying to stop my urge of smiling back to him.   
  
"What happened to you? What are you doing sleeping in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
I just shrug.  
  
He gives me a weird look, as if he were expecting more of me.  
  
"Not much of a talker are you?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Wish I knew the answer to that.  
  
Why am I even staying here and listening to this man? I shouldn't be near anyone. I don't need anyone. He's just waisting my time. At Manticore, we were told to never that we didn't need friends, family and based of all, -love. But i'm not there anymore, so maybe I should try to speak to him? Wouldn't hurt...  
  
"I don't know" I finally answer.  
  
His face lightens up and I feel my breath getting cluttered in my throat. I don't know what this feeling is, but I can't myself thinking that this man is so damn attractive.  
  
"Ah she speaks, "He says smiling, "Need a ride?"   
  
"Where would you take me?" I ask him.  
  
"Well, we're in Seattle, and that's where I live, so I could probably get you a place to stay. I'm guessing that's what you need."  
  
A place to stay. That sounds good to me. I guess i'll consider it. Besides, it's better than walking around at all hours of the day and if he does try to make a move on me, i'll beat the hell out of him. Or maybe I won't....stop it Max!  
  
"Sure, I'd like that" I guess he could tell by my smile that I appreciated it because again he returned it with a heart melting smile.  
  
"Good, we'll talk on the way, and discuss where you could stay. You should stay with me for a while until I find you a place to live". He tells me as we both get in the car.  
  
Stay with him for A WHILE? That's not good. Who the hell knows what i'll do when he's around...i've never felt this way before but I like it. I wonder what this feeling means.  
  
"By the way, stupid of me to have forgotten, I'm Logan cale, and you are?"  
  
"Max." I simply answer.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Max" He tells me.  
  
A thin smile appears on my face and I return my gaze at the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE*  
  
He opens the door and we walk in. I look at my surroundings and my mouth drops. It's the most beautiful place i've ever seen. Everything looked perfect and in the right place. It looked old and expensive. I loved it here already.  
  
He grins noticing the look on my face. I felt foolish and closed my mouth, trying to act normal. If that's even possible to be normal.  
  
"Like it here?" He asks.  
  
I nod.  
  
"Well make yourself at home"  
  
I watch him as he places some of his bags that he had from before on a table nearby. He starts to take out some accessories and soon after he fixes his gaze on me. I quickly look away trying to hide the embarassment I feel.  
  
"You can sit on the couch, if you'ld like" He says motioning to the white sofa not so far away.   
  
I casually walk towards it and sit down. "It's a beautiful home, Mr. Cale." I tell him.  
  
He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "No, please call me Logan" He insists.  
  
I nod, "Sorry Logan"  
  
"Not a problem" He saus reasuringly, "What time is it? I can't see the clock from here"  
  
I notice the clock and read the time, "It's 1:35" I answer.  
  
" Didn't think it was so late, you must be tired. Go get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning. There's a guest room down the hallway." He tells me.  
  
I was tired. I had been tired ever since I had ran away from Manticore. I guess being away from that place, is making me a little bit more human, which is a good thing.  
  
"Ok, I think i'll do that, I am quite tired." I stand up and start making my way down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, and Logan?" I stop walking and turn around to face him.  
  
He looks at me, "Yes?"  
  
Lydecker told me to never trust anyone. What bull. I could already find myself trusting Logan. I don't understand why or how but I kinda do trust him.   
  
"Thank you" I say with gratitude.  
  
He gives me one of those smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've only slepped two hours. I'm resting in a comfortable bed and I feel so light. I actually feel happy. Happy, but mostly still scared. I need to get out of here. I really think I do. I've known this man for like what? Half a day? And I have all these good, yet strange feelings when he's around me. Like when he came to wish me goodnight, no one had ever wished me goodnight. I felt so special and even more special when he told me. What's wrong with me? I like him. I do... but I can't...it's phony sentimentality. Zack had told me that. I wish I had taken him with me. I wouldn't be so confused or frighten as I am now. I know all I do is think, think, think. But I really must think. I need to get out of here, now.  
  
I get out of bed and grab my jacket HE had bought me. I put it on and walk out the room heading towards the front door. As i'm about to take a hold of the doorknob I hear him speak.  
  
"Don't leave" He says sternly almost asking me not to leave.  
  
I close my eyes and open them again. "I need to leave"  
  
"You have nowhere else to go. Stay here. Please." He sounded so honest.  
  
I place my hand on the doorknob but soon after,I take it away and walk towards the guestroom beating myself up for going through the damn phony sentimentality.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review!!!! Tell me what you think, even if it's a flame. I just need your opinion and for you to be honest. Chapter 2 will be up soon ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
